In clearing land of heavy brush as must be done for utility lines, ditches and berm along many rural roads, and even neglected fields, heavy rotary brush cutters with massive blades, mounted on and driven from the power take-off of a tractor, are frequently used. Although these brush cutters are very efficient, cutting even small trees, the brush soon sprouts from the roots that remain, and the process has to be repeated. This is expensive and time consuming. Spraying of the cut brush with a herbicide has heretofore entailed a separate operation, and the spraying itself has been somewhat dangerous to the operator because of the fog of herbicidal droplets, that is created, and not always as well controlled with respect to surrounding uncut vegetation as desired.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide equipment and a method of using it by which herbicide is applied to the cut brush immediately as it is being cut, in such a way as to minimize fogging and misapplication of the herbicide, in an efficient and economical way.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.